


Chest Pains and Heart Failure

by LochNeSie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Old Friends, Original Character(s), Romance, heart failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LochNeSie/pseuds/LochNeSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heiress of an old medical company transfers to Ouran after moving away two years ago. Turns out she's an old friend of Kyoya and Tamaki. When it's discovered she suffers from a serious heart condition, will it change their relationship forever? Will the hosts be able to help her win the fight over this illness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest Pains and Heart Failure

 

 

 

 

 

_He lies in his bed in the midst of night, accompanied by nothing but his own memories. Not a day passes by where he doesn't miss her, the whisper of her voice, the soft caress of her fingers, her milky skin, and the way she fits perfectly into his arms. The image of her, long black curls, soft green eyes, plump lips, pale skin, and a short slim build, stay strong in his mind. They're all he has to keep him comfort. He holds her name dear and whispers it in the darkness._

_"Anna..."_

* * *

   Haruhi marches back to the school building whilst tightly clutching shopping bags. She had forgotten to stock up on snacks for the club and the twins refused to let her enter until she did.

   "What is  _wrong_  with those two, acting all high and mighty..." So preoccupied with her thoughts, she fails to notice a dark blue parasol twirling as it makes its way across the courtyard, and collides with its owner, sending them both crashing to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I should have paid attention." Haruhi apologized as she looked up. The person she toppled over was a girl, a bit taller than her, dressed in faded skinny jeans with a loose pink button up shirt that with a fresh coffee stain on the front from the two cups she was carrying. The girl cringed as she fanned her chest in trying to soothe the searing pain. "Please, let me help you!" Haruhi reached out to aid her, but she was already up and brushing herself off.

   "It's fine,  _really_. I have to get going anyway." She spoke quickly before grabbing her parasol and running off, leaving a confused Haruhi behind.

   The host club is up to their usual antics. All but two, that is. Haruhi has gone and Kyoya has yet to show up. Tamaki sits at the table in the far corner, surrounded by a crowd of his customers. They laugh and giggle over his excentric compliments of: "My lady, your skin is fair, as if you've bathed in the moonlight itself." and "Your beauty shines brighter than any sun." They eat it up with such zeal that it's almost impossible to believe them genuine. The twins blow each other kisses and give lingering hugs. Hani plays cute, and Mori simply observes. Haruhi finally shows up and the twins immediately jump to her side.

   "Where have you been? You took so long that we almost forgot about you" they chimed.

   "I bumped into some poor girl on my way here" she plopped down at a table and sighed. It's rambunctious in the room, so much that it almost goes unnoticed when a girl enters. "Speaking of her, there she is." The hosts turn to see her. She stands at the door with a finger to her lip, and a gleam of wonder in her eyes. She's changed out her messy shirt and into a white t-shirt. Her milky white arms are flushed from the coffee burns. Haruhi stands up to approach her with sincere apologies.

   "She looks so lost and confused, maybe she's a new student" Hani girl's eyes glance over the room and shine when they come to a stop on a certain someone.

   "Suoh? Is that you?" Her voice is soft and honeyed. In an instant Tamaki is up from his seat, abandoning his customers to be at her side, clutching her hands, smiling and nodding, and mouthing inaudible words that they both laugh at. The smile on her face is wide as he plants kisses on her palms and cheeks.

   "How have you been,  _dear_?" drifts from his lips and to the hosts' ears. Though he usually calls girls sweet things like " _darling_ " and " _princess_ ", his words sound somewhat... _different_  this time. The others look on with interest as he leads her to a table, and their conversation continues in hushed tones.

   "I wonder who she is..." Haruhi mutters.

   Time passes and the hosts have all gone back to their guests, but none miss the chance to glance at the girl sitting at a table by her lonesome, quietly sipping her tea with a soft grin on her lips. Tamaki had eventually left her to tend to his guests.  
In time, customers leave, and everyone begins to clean up. Tamaki has rejoined her and they continue to giggle and whisper what the hosts can only think of as secrets.

   "Obviously she's met him before. Maybe she's an old friend." Kaoru suggests.

   "Or an ex girlfriend. Milord is such a dog." Hikaru guesses.

   "No way. She's the daughter of a business partner." Kaoru says. Tamaki suddenly stands from the table with her and Haruhi manages to catch an "I'm sorry" as he walks to the door with her, hand in hand, fingers interlaced. He hands the keys to Mori and says:

   "Lock up for me, will ya?" before leaving with the nameless girl.

   She returns the next day. She enters the club room with a wide grin on her face as Tamaki walks up to her. He offers her a seat at the  _same_  table, and the finest earl grey tea they have. He doesn't sit with her this time. He bids her adieu and walks off to entertain his guests. It was eating away at the hosts, that this  _unnamed girl_  seemed so familial with their idiot king. There's no problem with Tamaki having friends other than them, none what so ever. The fact that he has yet to give a proper introduction is the issue.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/fMrSqn6)

 

   "How about you offer her some cake, Haru-chan. Ya know, since you bumped into her and all." Hani said. Mori nodded and the twins went to fetch her a tray despite her protests.

   "I'm gone for a  _day_  and you loons are already stirring up trouble." It's Kyoya that speaks as he grabs Hikaru and Kaoru by their shoulders to stop them. "You all have work to do, so  _get to it_." He pushes them off into the direction of their guests, and makes his way over to the girl, sitting across from her.

   "There you are" Haruhi hears the girl say. "I was wondering where you were."

   "Making proper arrangements for your arrival." Kyoya answered. The hosts quickly walked to Tamaki, ready to demand answers, quietly of course, so Kyoya wouldn't notice.

   "Alright, it's killing us, Boss" Hikaru deadpanned.

   "Who exactly  _is_  that girl?"Kaoru finishes. Tamaki draws his attention away from the girls in front him and notices that even customers are intrigued to know the answer.

   "Annaliese?" he starts. "She's the heiress of Bell Corp"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was posting this story on FF.net but i also started posting it here because i can post pictures. Drawing them myself, but if you want to draw a scene for later chapters, message me.


End file.
